Problem: Simplify the expression. $(2t^{3}-5t^{2}-3t)(4t^{4})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 2 t^3 (4 t^4) - 5 t^2 (4 t^4) - 3 t (4 t^4) $ Simplify. $8t^{7}-20t^{6}-12t^{5}$